


So Much I Want to Show You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Once his identity is revealed, Harrison aka Eobard makes a surprising decision





	So Much I Want to Show You

Eobard Thawne found himself at crossroads.

He knew he had a plan and one that he'd been meticulously executing for fifteen years now. He knew he had to go down that path, finish what he'd started, because what sense it would make if he didn't? He'd already wasted so many years of his life to make sure this would come to fruition that he couldn't possibly give up now, could he?

Wait… _wasted_? Shouldn't it be _devoted_?

After all the obstacles, after spending so much time building S.T.A.R. Labs, creating the particle accelerator so it could eventually explode, creating the Flash, after actually training said Flash… _what_? _Now_ he finally saw another path? The fork in the road started subtle, he had to admit that much. At first it was just a small branch he was sure would lead him back on track, yet it didn't. Instead he was getting further and further away from his goal and somehow speeding towards another.

In the end even he knew he couldn't have it both ways.

And it was all because of a certain beautiful and just as equally brilliant doctor.

From where he came from she was nothing, just a name long forgotten by history. Here she was _everything_.

* * *

Caitlin Snow felt broken.

She slowly walking back home after a very eventful day. Yet, she hated every second of what had happened, still not able to reconcile the Reverse Flash with the man she'd given her heart to, with Harrison Wells. Or maybe Eobard Thawne. She didn't care for the name anyway. To her he was always the man she'd fallen in love with and so hard that she knew nothing would ever be the same after him. She didn't want to lose him, yet she'd already seemed to. Because how on earth could she now betray her team, her _friends_ and join a psychopath? In the end, he would just use her and come back to his timeline, treating her like the dead person she was where he came from.

Yet, something inside of her just refused to let go, to let herself hate him, to forget. How could she, really? She was just running over all the moments in her head that she'd so far had with him. He'd been nothing but loving and kind to her. Yes, he was rough on the edges, but she always liked that. It suited him. All the time they spent together, he never let her doubt his love for her, yet, he still lied to her. He had always been lying to her and to the whole team, ever since the moment he'd met them all, always having a hidden agenda.

Well, ok, maybe he'd tried to tell her a few times, warning her in a serious tone that he wasn't the man she thought he was and that she should probably leave while she still could. She always laughed it off, looking deeply into those blue eyes and assuring him she knew him, that she wanted nothing more than her future by his side.

And now _this_ happened.

Still, she couldn't seem to hate him, to let him go and she actually hated herself for it a bit.

Because what that made her? If she was even considering staying by his side and forgiving him? Her head was screaming one thing at her whereas her heart another. The heart saw what her common sense refused to and vice versa. It was a never-ending battle and one that she wasn't sure she should even engage herself into. Because didn't her heart just see what it wanted? Wasn't love just hormones screaming at her brain, trying to placate it? Yet, despite her being a medical doctor and a scientist, she just found it hard to believe that she out of all people would let a man deceive her like this. She was perceptive. She was always kind and good and searched for the same in other people. And she could've sworn she found it in him, too.

She was startled by a sudden whoosh of air and then she screamed as she felt herself being taken somewhere with more speed than she was able to comprehend. She knew the feeling as Barry had already taken her for a ride with him a few times, but now… She could _tell_ it wasn't Barry.

The worst part was that once she found herself back in his arms, she wasn't scared anymore. Quite the opposite, actually; she _knew_ he would never hurt her, that she could feel safe within those arms of his and maybe she should relish the moment till he was still there, till he wasn't going back to the future yet.

Just another thing she should hate herself for.

When they stopped and she felt the ground underneath her feet as he put her down, she finally dared open her eyes and found herself standing face to face with the man in yellow, his blue eyes the only familiarity now, boring into her with the same flame they always did.

To her surprise, he lifted his hands up, saying, "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, Caitlin. I could _never_ hurt you," he assured her when reaching to his cowl and putting it off, revealing the familiar face to her.

"I know," she found herself saying and that seemed to surprise the both of them. "What do you want?" she eventually asked, her heart beating so hard in her chest that she was pretty sure he could hear it. Yet, it wasn't because of fear. Or maybe a little, but she was actually scared of _herself_ , of her own _choice_ that she might make, not him.

"I just…" he began and stopped, sighing heavily while looking aside.

Seeing him nervous was quite new to her as he was always confident in what he was doing. "I thought… I don't see the point anymore, Caitlin and this is the truth," he finally confessed, looking at her bravely and she felt as though her knees would buckle under the power of his azure stare. "I thought I could still go through with my plan. I thought I could betray you all and just do what I always planned to, but…" He shook his head when closing his eyes briefly. "I can't," he revealed in a slightly broken voice. "I can't, because…" He released another ragged breath and she frowned, not understanding this situation just yet. It was Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, Barry's nemesis from the future, who wanted nothing more than to destroy his enemy and yet… he was ready to change his entire plan for… _her_? The magnitude of the whole situation leveled her down even more as she realized that she, a simple woman, m.d. Caitlin Snow, might've caused this change, that through _her_ love he might actually _want_ to become a better man, a man worthy of her.

"Executing my revenge won't bring me happiness, I know that now. I can _feel_ it," he admitted when fisting his hands. "The only thing that I find myself wanting, _needing_ desperately is _you_ , Caitlin. So, even though I know this is a long shot and that you'll probably say no, which will be all right with me, I will understand; I just… I need to know if there's a chance here between us. If… if once I tell you how much you mean to me, how much I _love_ you, how much you have changed me… maybe you will want to stay with me. All I want is to run away with you, to raise another scientific laboratories somewhere in Europe, maybe. I want to give you the life you deserve, a life full of love and light and I want to step into that light with you, I do, I just… _I need you there_ , Caitlin. The decision is yours," he finished.

Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger with every passing second, her heart only beating faster as she struggled. Because she knew what her heart desperately told her to do and yet, her head was warning her that this would be the wrong choice. That by saying yes she would betray her friends and would be forced to leave her entire life behind. There would be no coming back then.

Only what kind of a life she was leading now, exactly? She had no career, no place to call home except that _he_ was her home.

"If you say no, I will never bother you again. I will never… hurt you or anyone you care about, I promise," he then added and she realized that also meant Barry and Cisco, because they were the people she cared for.

Few seconds later and she was still standing there, stunned, not able to say a word and he seemed to have taken that as a no, because he was already reaching for his cowl to put it back over his head when she suddenly reached out a hand and screamed, "Wait!" after which she made the first step and then it all became easy.

The decision had been made and damn her if it was the wrong one, but for once Caitlin Snow would do something _she_ wanted and no one would stop her.

She ran into his opened arms and they immediately closed around her, her face pressed against the yellow leather as she breathed him in, finally, _finally_ feeling like home.

"Take me with you," she gasped.

"There's so much I want to show you, my love," he whispered into her ear, still having trouble believing she chose him, after all. "The whole world."

"Then do it."

They were gone in a flash, leaving everything and everyone behind and never looking back.


End file.
